Bolide Shard
The Bolide Shard is a major item in the sixth Dark Parables game, Jack and the Sky Kingdom. It is a great 'treasure' given to King Eurig of the Sky Kingdom, who intends to use it to destroy the world so it can be started anew. Appearance and Mechanics Little is known about the Bolide Shard's origins or what, exactly, it even is. It seems to be a cube that radiates a bright light and is able to bring about great destruction - particularly when unleashed during the time of a meteor shower passing closely by the Earth. The Shard is kept inside a sealed box. Opening the box requires the use of two rings; one belonging to the King and one belonging to the Queen. Matching emblems are also required to seal the shard, box and all, in its tomb-like shrine. History It is unclear how the Bolide Shard came to be. It was possibly created to power the Shade's Lantern when the dark side of the Shadow God's soul escaped from him. It is possible that the Shard passed into the hands of the Witch after she imprisoned the Moon Goddess. From there, the Shard was passed into the possession of King Eurig. Along with the Bolide Shard, the witch also gave Eurig the news that his wife had passed on and had expressed as her final wish that the world would be destroyed entirely, so it could be started anew as a place of beauty and peace. While it was most likely true that the Queen of the Sky Kingdom had died at some point, it's unlikely that the rest of the witch's message was true. Still, King Eurig believed the witch's lies and waited hundreds of years to unleash the Bolide Shard during the right meteor shower. He was stopped just in time by Jack, Emma, and the Fairytale Detective. The Bolide Shard was returned to its box and the shrine that could contain its powers. Unfortunately, this was done too late to save the Sky Kingdom, itself. The Kingdom crumbled apart and crashed to the ground. Based on the presence of diving equipment on Jack’s boat in The Golden Slumber, Jack apparently brought the Shard out of the ocean, likely in an attempt to cure Emma of the Golden Curse. After that failed, Jack gave the Shard to the fairies for safe-keeping. It was later found and used by the Detective to forge the new Shade's lantern after the original was destroyed. Relevant Parables The Mercenary King of the Sky Kingdom (from Jack and the Sky Kingdom) Once upon a time, there was a poor but honorable King, who was determined to rebuild his Kingdom's fortune. One day, his appetite for gold suddenly grew insatiable. The Queen, in despair of his greed, took their daughter in hand and left him. The King suffered many lonely years without them, but his obsession with treasure only flourished. One day, a strange witch came to sell him 'the most valuable treasure in the world'. And it was from this witch that the King learned of his beloved Queen's death and her most unexpected final wish: that the world be purged and remade into one of beauty and peace. The grieving King vowed to honor her memory with the sacrifice of his greatest treasure. He decided to unleash the Shard on the day a meteor shower would rain closest to the earth, a rare occurrence that happened only once every millennium. To protect the rest of his treasure, the King used magic to raise his Kingdom into the sky. Though magic ensured the King's long life, his plans were thwarted by a petty thief named Jack, who had unwittingly stolen the key that would unleash the treasure. Though Jack escaped, the rest of his gang was left behind. And there was one woman who reminded the King very much of his beloved Queen and their young daughter... Trivia * Bolide means "fireball." In astronomy, it means a large meteor. Gallery Screenshots= bolide1.jpg|The Bolide Shard's Enclosure bolide2.jpg|The Bolide Shard |-|Depictions= bolide3.jpg|Artwork Depicting the Shard bolide ring seal.jpg|Artwork Depicting the Bolide Shard's Ring Seal Bolideshardprincescarving.jpg|"The Bolide Shard" Carving, King Eurig and the Princes Worshipping the Shard Bolide shard throne room.jpg|"The Bolide Shard" Carving in the Throne Room Additional devotee.jpg|"The Bolide Shard" with Emma added as a devotee Category:A to Z Category:Objects Category:Magic Objects Category:Artifacts Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow